


(Not So Much) On the Down Low

by Adsdragonlover, FeralMirioKinnie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarantine fic!, Stickers woohoo!, They’re adorable, Written for Michelle, quareedtine, so soft, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralMirioKinnie/pseuds/FeralMirioKinnie
Summary: A quarantine Reed900 fic. It was originally a rp. For stickers! We love you Michelle. Please watch the trailer for Detroit: Evolution it’s gonna be so good.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	(Not So Much) On the Down Low

If there was anything that you could’ve told the RK900 what would’ve happened in the coming months or even coming weeks it would most certainly not be a gradual global lockdown due to a new virus. 

The mass panic was absolute chaos- empty shopping isles, frantic social media posts, even racism crept in- which just tied up the entire shit show with a pretty little bow. 

Au contraire, people that did not give a single fuck were just as unsavoury- with people not caring about it and still going out, ignoring other peoples health and making it sound like it was something temporary. 

Either way everything could not be worse than being stuck in quarantine with Detective Reed. Now don’t get him wrong- he was okay after working with him for a year, however the RK900 had developed a, what some would call, aquired taste over time for- how would one put it- assholes. And the Detective was just that. So naturally Nines fell for his dumbass. 

See, the bad part of this was the fact that they are stuck in Reed’s apartment with the only means of other human contact being via digital means. This posed a problem for the resident trash panda and glorified roomba, as Gavin was already building up in stress whilst Nines was growing frustrated as he seemed unable to comfort the man. 

Gavin paced around the apartment, his cats scurrying out of the way of his path. “I don’t- I really don’t like this.” He said. “Is it ever going to end? What if we’re stuck in here forever? What if I run out of toilet paper? What if- argh.” He growled and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. “This is seriously stressing me out.”

Nines heard a ping as he saw a pop up on his HUD, ‘ **Calm Detective Reed** ’. 

“Detective, that's highly unlikely given we stocked up and it won't last forever i can assure you- would you like any verbal comfort? Perhaps... physical comfort?” He added hopefully as he felt his fans cool him down momentarily. He was not good at this ‘chill’ thing Connor was telling him about. 

“I- I don’t know, Nines. Yes?”

“Of course, Detective” he crouched down in front of Gavin and opened his arms out towards the hunched over man.

Gavin hesitated before wrapping his arms around Nines. “Just call me Gavin.”

“Everything is going to be alright, Gavin.” He puffed through the detectives hair as he rested his head on top of the others. 

“Is there anything I can get you? Or would you like me to stay here?”

“Stay. Please.”

He hugged him a little bit tighter and huffed out a laugh. “I think your cat wants in” his eyes crinkled as he watched the cat paw at Gavin’s shin. It was quite frankly adorable.

Gavin chuckled softly. “She’ll have to wait. I’m comfortable.” He let go and pulled away, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

He lifts himself out of his kneeling position and sits with his legs crossed and pulls the detective into his lap, running his hand through his hair while his free hand pets the cat. “You’re going to be okay, we’re going to be okay.” 

Gavin nods and closes his eyes, letting himself be soothed by the hand in his hair. “Thanks, Nines.”

He played with the hair at the nape of his neck before dragging upwards and lightly scratching. He watched the other man and debated whether or not to kiss the top of his head. 

“Would you like to put something on? Watch a film or a comedy show?” He swirled a lock around his index finger while waiting for the response.

Gavin sighed. “Sure. But I can’t promise I’ll stay awake. You’re making me sleepy and relaxed.”

He smiled to himself feeling a flush creep up his cheeks as he kept one hand playing with his hair and the other selecting a film. He stays hovering for a while before he settles on Wall-E and settles down with a lap-full of soft grumpy officer. 

“Wall-E is a good movie. Nice choice.”

Nines smiled. “Thank you. Let me know if you need food or drink, i'm here for more than cuddles, though I’m perfectly content to stay where I am.” He finally gave in and pressed a kiss to the top of the other’s head. 

Gavin tensed up at the touch, frozen. Nines noticed and felt as though he made a mistake. Oh ra9 what does he do now? He saw three preconstructions. 

**Ignore it**

**Talk about it [X]**

**Tell him everything**

“Was that too much? I’m sorry if I misjudged, I admit I got carried away in the domesticity of it all.” He stressed, rubbing his thumb and index fingers together to quell the feeling of anxiety.

Gavin sighed and ran a hand down his face, eyes closed. “Why’d you do that? Was it really just a heat of the moment thing?”

“I- not really” he simulated a cough as he himself tensed looking down at Gavin and felt the flush around his cheeks grow warmer. “It was because I’ve been... feeling things? And seeing preconstructions of... unprofessional things. About the two of us. Together.”

Gavin opened his eyes. “And, what if I asked you to do it again? For real this time?”

He felt his chest swell and his internal fans click on as he processed the words sporting a yellow LED. Did he just?...

“If I may clarify, Gavin- you aren’t mad? Or uncomfortable?” He wrung his hands together, still having his arms around the detective.

Gavin shook his head and sat up, turning around to face him. “I’m not mad. I- I want you to do it again. I want you to kiss me.” He blushed.

Nines felt a rush of warmth wash over him as he leaned in lightly cupping the stubbled jaw, glancing down into Gavin’s eyes and flicking back down to his lips.

Gavin sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “Please.” He murmured.

He finally closed the gap and pressed his lips against the other man’s, parting to slot them together in a soft, nervous kiss as Gavin wrapped his arms around him and kissed back gently. 

Nines left one hand at Gavins jaw and used the other to drag his fingers up his hair again, while he hummed contentedly. 

After a little while Gavin pulled away. “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Gavin.” he stroked along the detective’s cheeks looking into his eyes warmly.

“Ok.” Gavin took a deep breath, seemingly steadying himself. “I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now.”

Nines felt his thirium pump stutter while his fans kicked into overdrive and stained his cheeks a bright clear blue. “I love you too” the words stumbled out and he smiled down at Gavin, looking into his eyes and feeling warmth in his chest. 

Gavin beamed at him. “Kiss me again, tin can.”

And Nines did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
